choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Harrison
Michael Harrison, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Michael has green eyes, light brown hair and fair skin. He wears a green jacket over a black skull T-shirt. Personality He has a rebel/slacker personality. He does not fit exactly into the "rebel" stereotype because he seems to care alot about the school. He also does not fit exactly into the "slacker" stereotype as he mentions he once had a job. 'Although he can seem tough and uncaring on the exterior, it is obvious through his dialogue that he has a very soft side. He secretly cares a lot about the school even though he does not enjoy it. He's quite serious and mature. He is skilled with technology and can ride a motorbike, seems quite intelligent. Similarities to Jake Although both Jake and Michael are cynical "rebel" like personalities that have "a lot of walls up", Jake has a stronger sarcastic sense of humour whereas Michael is always very serious. Taking appearances into account, Jake likes to look at everyone with a smirk, striking everyone as sarcastic and witty. Whereas Michael's facial expression is unbefitting of someone who jokes around a lot, and instead his eyes and his slightly curved lips convey a certain kindness not so obvious in Jake's eyes. History He went to Statton and Hearst before Berry. At Statton he was picked on by football players and left to Hearst. At Hearst he was picked on by football players again and was kicked out after hacking the school's system. He finally transferred to Berry, but was not totally happy with the school in Book 1. Relationships Your Character You can choose to romance Michael if you wish. You first meet in Book 1 Chapter 1 when you bump into him. At this moment you can choose to either be rude to him or flirt with him. In Chapter 2, you can hangout with Michael by the pool and play truth or dare with him. Later you may go to the diner with him in which you will bump into Kara and Max. You can hangout with him after school and ride on his skateboard, you will fall and he will catch you. After Ollie is vandalized you can choose to hear his backstory. When the team invades Hearst to steal the spirit stick you get trapped in a locker with him (if you had chosen to romance him the most) and you can choose to sit on the balcony with him. Later that night he might (if you had chosen to romance him the most) ask you to prom. At prom you kiss each other and you can choose to drive up a hill and makeout in the car. In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is said that the two of you (if you romanced him in Book 1) had been seeing each other for awhile and you can choose to go to a coffee shop and hangout. Your romantic relationship with Michael is built upon a deeper understanding of him. You are the only person in his life who can look beneath the surface and uncover the "man underneath" him. He greatly appreciates your positive attitude that he wishes he himself had. When you convince him to join the football team by building upon his values, he finds this ingenious and opens up to you. Physical chemistry is also important, in Book 1 Chapter 2 Michael is starstruck by your appearance in the pool scene and compliments you again when you put on your uniform. In Book 1 Chapter 15, your relationship is referenced to be like Lady and the Tramp from Disney. Caleb Michael seems to dislike Caleb at first because Caleb is a "golden boy". He later warms up to him when he joins the football team as a QB. Caleb tries to encourage Michael to take up basketball in Book 2, Chapter 1. Maria Michael and Maria are opposites. Maria does not like Michael's slacker personality, she gets annoyed with him from time to time. In Book 2, Chapter 1, they work together during the morning announcements and when things go wrong Maria immediately blames Michael, which leads to an argument. Brian Michael was friends with Brian when he first transferred to the school, but Brian ditches him when he becomes QB of the football team, leading to an argument. Michael says they have a 'mutual understanding' with each other. Koh and Morgan Koh and Morgan are Michael's friends, as they're all rebel/slackers. Other Looks Michael Ch1.png|Chapter 1 Michael Shirtless.png|Shirtless Michael Ch2.png|Chapter 2 Michael Football.png|Football uniform Michael Football2.png|Football uniform with helmet Michael Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Michael Ch14.png|Chapter 14 Trivia * Members of the fandom often compare Michael to Jake from the Endless Summer series. However, Michael not only does not have such as sarcastic sense of humor, he also appears to be much softer, more serious, and more mature. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters